Reminder of the Past
by jds523
Summary: After joining the survivors Kelly can't help but notice that Daryl reminds her of some one from her past.  But the more he gets under her skin the more she begins to feel something for him.  She's just not sure what that is.
1. Chapter 1

***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU KNOW* MY FIRST WALKING DEAD FANFIC, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Rick had just reunited with his family. It may have been just one more person added to the group. But the more the better, epically if that person could use a weapon. For the moment the campgrounds at the cory worked. The walkers weren't coming that far up the mountain, but it was close enough to town to go for supplies. The question was still weighting heavy on every one's mind. Who is going to tell Daryl that his brother had been left in the city. Left on his own, to find his own way back.

While Rick rejoiced with his family Daryl was in the woods hunting. As the sun rose over the trees Daryl finally had a good shot, pulling the trigger he hit the deer right behind the shoulder it. Walking to where the deer was standing it was easy to see the blood. Daryl followed the trail just as he had many times before this hunt.

Walking for an hour he began to get frustrated. With all the blood the deer had lost it couldn't have gotten much farther. Slowly he stopped, the sound of something in the distance drew his attention away from the blood trail. The breaking of twigs under the foot of something, an all to familiar sound . The sounds got louder as what was making them moved toward him. This wasn't an animal, the sound was being made by a human. Dead or alive?

Daryl stopped, positioned himself behind a tree and waited. It took only three more steps before the sound was on just the other side of the tree. Quickly he jumped from behind the tree, crossbow drawn and ready to shoot. "Who the hell are you?"

Before Daryl stood a young twenty something girl. She threw her hands up out in front her, begging him with her eyes not to shoot her. She had her short brown hair pulled back, with strains falling lose on every side. She was wearing jeans and a tank top that was clearly to large for her. She kept her eyes down finding it hard to make eye contact with him. "My name is Kelly." She answered him and slowly put her hands down hoping he would finally put his bow down.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Daryl asked dropping his bow to his side. He turned away from her focusing back on the ground trying to pick the blood trail back up. Kelly watched as he circled the area. He quickly got furious when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"I woke up one morning and the house I was staying in was filled with walkers, I ran and got lost." Kelly rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but feel stupid. She was a grown ass woman and some how she got lost. He never looked up at her, his eyes were glued to the ground.

"Dam it!" Daryl kicked a large branch in front of him. He'd lost his blood trail. He looked up at Kelly pissed off. If she hadn't distracted him he wouldn't of lost his deer. "Dam girl." He hissed at her before he turned and started walking away. Kelly looked around unsure weather or not to follow him. Deciding that it was better to follow some pissed off redneck than wonder around the woods lost she quickly picked up the bags she had been carrying and followed behind him.

Kelly didn't know who he was, what he was doing out in the woods, or weather he wanted her following him. At that moment she didn't care. After being lost in the woods for a week she would of followed a walker if it meant getting back to a road. Daryl was very much aware that the girl that cost him his deer was following him. Which only annoyed him even further.

"Tell me something?" Daryl finally spoke after some time of walking in silence. "How dose an adult get lost in these woods?"

Kelly looked up at him insulted. Shaking her head she just continued to follow him. She wanted to tell him where to go, maybe even put a foot in his ass, but knowing that he was her way out of the woods she just kept her mouth shut.

After almost another hour of walking Daryl emerged from the woods. "Oh shit!" He jumped at the sight of Shane and Rick pointing guns at him. The two had just happen to be on look out at the spot Daryl chose to come out of the woods. "Dam people, some one's gonna get shot. You two jumping like school girls over a mouse." Daryl walked past Shane returning to camp.

Kelly walked out of the woods a moment later. "Who's that?" Rick asked looking at the stray following behind Daryl.

"How the hell should I know. I found her out in the woods. Because of her I lost my deer." Daryl walked past the group and straight to his tent.

"I'm Kelly." She answered walked toward the group. "I was lost, and just kind of followed him." She hated to admit that she'd gotten lost.

"Well come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." Lori ushered her to follow the group as every one walked back to camp.

The next few days Kelly found that she spent most of her time reading. And when she wasn't doing that she was just people watching. Listening to what each one said and how they treated each other. She had always tried to get a feel for people before she got close to any one.

When the group came back from their search for Merle it was decided that they would move the camp to a lake, just an hour away. They were divided into two groups. Those that would go ahead and set up camp, and those that would stop a small town on the way there to gather supplies. Kelly was selected to be apart of the team that went ahead to set up camp.

The lake was an hour from almost everything. It was further up a mountain than their previous camp. The general feeling among everyone was that they would be safe, at least for the time being. Or until they could come up with another plan.

Kelly talked with every one, forming friendships with almost every one. But she still spent most of her time alone. She was a bit of a loner. Even though the world had changed completely she was finding it hard to change her ways.

Once camp was set up she retreated back to her tent. She laid just out side on the cool grass with a book raise just above her face. It wasn't long before she herd the vehicles of the others return to camp. Every ran to their loved ones and rejoiced at their return. As she had no one running back to her the just laid back down and returned to her book.

As the days passed Kelly helped out as much as she could.. But for some odd reason she couldn't stop watching Daryl. Since they'd come back without his brother he seemed to be trying to do his best to fit in. But he seemed like a teenage boy trying to take the bra off his first girlfriend. He tried to talk to people and make himself useful, but he just seemed lost. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but at the same time there was something about him that she didn't like. She couldn't put her finger on it at that moment.

Sitting by her tent Kelly watched as Daryl cleaned his recently caught squirrels. She tried not to stair, but every time she thought about it she was looking at him. What was it about him that bugged her so much? She just had to figure it out, it was driving her nuts. Did he look like some one she knew. Maybe his name, Dixon, did she know that name from somewhere? He looked up once to notice that she was looking at him. She quickly looked away.

The last thing she needed was him making some snide comment about her staring at him. So when it he caught her staring a second time, Kelly quickly got up and wondered off into the woods alone. She didn't know how she felt about Daryl. At that very moment she was confused. On one hand she felt as though she had a school girl crush on him. But on the other hand he reminded her of some one from her past. And that made her want to keep her distance. As far as she was concerned, Daryl Dixon was the last person she wanted to buddy up with.

**THERES CHAPTER ONE, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND IF YOU DID PLEASE LET ME KNOW, I LOVE FEEDBACK, NICE TO KNOW SOME ONE ELSE ENJOYS READING. CHAP TWO WILL BE UP SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note*** Chap 2, A lot of this story is going to be just Daryl, the rest of the cast will be sprinkled in, but the biggest part of the story will Daryl and Kelly.**_

Walking alone in the woods Kelly rubbed her temples trying to relive the overwhelming pain. Her head had been throbbing the whole morning, and the more she tried to make it go away harder the pounding got. When she came upon a stump she sat down. Taking the rubber band out she let her hair fall down around her shoulders. She ran her hands from the front of her head clean down to her neck. Sitting there enjoying her moment of solidity she closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of nothing.

Kelly had almost dozed off when the sound of a not to distant twig breaking snapped her back to the real world. She rolled her eyes annoyed that her alone time was being interrupted. Since joining the group she was finding it harder and harder to get alone time. When the foot steps sounded like they were coming from right behind her she stood up and turned. Screaming she tried to move away from the body that was now right next to her she fell hard to the ground.

When she turned to look up she couldn't believe who was standing there in the sunlight. Daryl, the last person she wanted intruding on her peace and quite. "What the hell you doing wondering off alone, haven't you gotten lost enough. Or you trying for a second time?" Daryl asked in his off beat way. Kelly narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. She didn't know what it was about the man, but she didn't care for the man. And every time he made one of his hick comments to her she wanted nothing more than take his crossbow and beat him over the head with it.

Daryl reached out to help her up, Kelly shoed his hand away refusing his help. In a way she was just as stubborn and pig headed as he was, but she would never admit that to anyone. "What are you doing sneaking up on people? Don't you have something better to do? Like cleaning your bow, or killing something?" She brushed the dirt from her body. With out so much as another word she turned and headed back to camp. She didn't care if Daryl followed her, or wondered off into the woods never to be found again. She didn't want anything more to do with him.

Returning to camp the first person she came upon was Shane. She smiled and tried to just walk past, but as she did Shane grabbed her arm, stopping her. "What happen to your arm?" He asked turning her arm so that she could see the blood. Shane took a rag from his pocket and rapped it around the wound. As Kelly looked down shocked by what she saw, she noticed Daryl reappear from the woods. "Come on" Shane, still holding on to her arm, led her to Dale's camper.

"What happen?" Shane asked again, worried that maybe she had come across a walker and for some reason wasn't telling them.

"I fell, didn't even know I'd gotten cut." Kelly watched as they poured alcohol over the wound and bandaged it up. She even watched with an evil look in her eyes as Daryl approached. The loathing she felt for him at that very moment burnt red hot.

"Dam girl went off trying to get herself lost again, I had to go find her." Daryl told Shane and returned the evil stare from Kelly.

"Maybe if the redneck wonder wouldn't sneak up on people I wouldn't of fell." Kelly felt the need to defend herself.

"Nobody goes anywhere alone." Shane looked down at her. He wasn't siding with Daryl, but the last thing he needed was a member of the group going off for a walk and getting lost. Kelly stood up and walked toward Daryl stopping inches from him.

"Next time I have to shit I guess I'll make sure your there to wipe my ass." She whispered and walked away. Daryl looked back at Dale and Shane confused.

"Looks like you just made a friend. What were you doing following her around out in the woods?" Shane asked him wondering if Daryl was turning weird on them.

"You said nobody goes anywhere alone." Daryl answered and walked away. He was trying to do his part and look after the group. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough for them to stop asking questions. He didn't know what it was but he felt a need to look over Kelly. It had been almost a month since she'd followed him out of the woods. For some reason he felt she was his reasonability.

That night as the group gathered around the fire there was discussion of a run to town for supplies. They were running low on food, and basically everything else. Their most desperately needed item, medical supplies. Rick took charge as he normally did. They would return to the little city they stopped at when the moved camp. He asked for volunteers, and once it was decided who was going Rick broke them up into teams of two. Each team was to go to a cretin store for specific supplies. Just her luck Kelly was stuck with Daryl.

The next day they loaded into a van they had come across, it was large enough for the six of them to get in and out of quickly, and hold all the supplies they could plunder. Kelly sat in the van, anxiously awaiting their arrival in town. Since the end of the world had started she had stayed out of any city, town or suburb she could. She grew up on the good old country roads, where there was at least five miles in between each house. She followed those roads stopping at a house when she needed to and staying as long as she could.

Kelly had a pretty good thing going. It seemed that every house she chose to stop at had enough food for her to spend about a week there. When she would leave she would take as little as possible with her. Traveling light made it quicker to move from one place to another. That was until the day she awoke to a house full of walkers. She grabbed the two bags next to her and ran like hell. She was chased into the woods where she wondered aimlessly until she found Daryl.

Now she was sitting behind him staring at his head. What was she about to encounter. Kelly wasn't fond of Daryl and now that her ass was literarily in his hands she had only one question. Could she count on him when it mattered most?

_**Again let me know what you think. Chap three is already written, just waiting to see if any one likes how this is going so far. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Rick stopped the van right out side of town. Leaving it in an open location would make it easy to get to and not get trapped with a large group of walkers surrounding it. That was the hope any way. There were no guarantees in life any more. The only thing you hope to count on was the person next to you. At that moment Kelly wasn't sure she could even do that.

The last three weeks in camp her and Daryl had a very well known love hate relationship. Well more hate, hate than anything. Venom has passed between them more than between the Confederates and the Yankees. His drinking and red neck ways got under her skin. And her smart ass, answer for everything attitude irked the hell out of him. But just three days ago she'd made a very curtail mistake in her attempts to avoid him. Kelly was caught in the woods with her compound bow she'd been trying to hide from the group. What made things even worse, she was a good shot.

Now that every one knew she had a silent weapon she was teamed up with Daryl to go for the most important supplies. This tiny town just happen to be home to one of the states largest medical supply stores. Daryl and her both carried two empty duffle bags and a list of what was most desperately needed.

Kelly was holding her breathe and locked in a staring contest with the back of the head rest in front of her when the door slide open. The sound woke her from her daze. "What the hell you waitin for?" Daryl asked, his twang made her roll her eyes.

"I'd say for you to learn proper English, but we all know that's never going to happen." Kelly got out of the van and spewing words of hatred. Rick took notices of the animosity.

"Can you two act like adults and get this done?" Rick spoke to the two of them like they were two high school kids. Daryl and Kelly looked at Rick and both shook their heads yes. "Now, we go get what we need and every one meets back here in one hour. If you run into a problem you go to the secondary location, no body leads a group of walkers back to the van." Rick addressed the group. They had picked a secondary location, if somebody didn't make it back to the van, the group would check the second location before going back to camp.

The group disbanded. Kelly followed closely behind Daryl. The smell of rotting flesh was all around her. Gagging she put her hand up to hold her nose. That did no good. The smell crept in. When they rounded the corner of a building right there at their feet was a body that had been tore apart, and then baked in the heat of the sun. Kelly could taste the smell in her mouth. It was to much, she turned her back to Daryl and threw up.

Daryl shook his head, thinking to himself that this is just what he needed. Looking ahead of them he could see that sound she made was attracting the attention of several near by walkers. Daryl grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the closet building. Shutting the door behind him "You need to keep quite" he shunned her for calling attention to themselves.

"Let's just get what we need and get the hell out of here." Kelly didn't have the strength to fight with him at that moment. Turning around she realized that they just happen to be in the building they were looking for. She wasted no time getting behind the pharmacy counter. Pulling the list from her pocket she began putting bottles into her bag.

Daryl walked along the isles stuffing his bag with everything on his list. He could hear Kelly in the distance, but he couldn't see her. Her being out of his line of sight made him uncomfortable. So much so that he would stop every few minutes to look around the isle to see her. With her back turned Kelly never noticed that he couldn't stop watching her.

Daryl finished gathering what was needed when he noticed that the front door was open. Slowly he pulled the string back on his bow. Creeping around he saw that the front of the store was quickly filling with walkers. He turned and ran to the back of the store.

Kelly stood there filling her duffle bag completely oblivious to the danger she was now in. Daryl snuck up behind her. He put his hand over her mouth and pulled her to the floor. Startled Kelly struggled until she finally turned and was able to see it was Daryl's hand over her mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" she questioned him.

Daryl put his finger to his mouth to tell her to be quite. "There are walkers in the store." He pointed over the counter. Kelly looked over the counter to see the countless walkers.

"What are we going to do? There's walkers out behind the store too. How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Kelly felt her throat getting tight. They were trapped. She was going to die there, being eating alive. And the worst part, the last person she would have to confess her sins to would be none other than Daryl freaking Dixon.

"Shut up, we'll figure something out." Daryl peeked over the counter to see the walkers slowly making their way toward them.

Kelly looked at Daryl with fire in her eyes. They were about to die and he was telling her to shut up. She slapped him in the arm. "Don't tell me to shut up. Were going to be eating and your standing here with your thumb in your ass." Her voice was starting to get high.

"Shhhh." Daryl looked at her putting his finger up to his mouth. She was in no mood to be shushed. She lost control and began smacking him. Daryl thought she'd lost her mind. He grabbed her arms pinning her down to the ground to stop her tirade. "Calm down! You see the ladder?" He turned to look. Kelly followed his gaze to see the ladder that was clearly a way to the roof.

They had no more time to waste bickering, the walkers were just on the other side of the counter. It would only be seconds before the were noticed. "You stand up first shoot a walker and run to the ladder, once you get a few steps up I will do the same." Daryl instructed her. Kelly shook her head that she understood. All thought the look in her eyes may have suggested otherwise.

Kelly took a deep breathe. She pulled the duffle bags onto her shoulder and secured an arrow in her fingers. Standing up she drew back on her bow and shot the closet walker before running to the ladder. Hand over hand, foot over foot she moved as quickly as she could. About half way up the ladder she stopped to see where Daryl was. "Go, go!" He yelled already having caught up to her.

Kelly pushed the latch door up and climbed onto the roof. She turned taking Daryl by the arm trying to help him up. Once through the door Daryl threw his things down and turned to slam the door shut. Kelly found an old plastic chair. While Daryl held the door shut Kelly took the knife from his side and cut strips of plastic from the chair. Daryl took them from her and tied the door shut. When he was sure the door was secure he stepped away from it.

Here it was they were no longer in immediate danger. But they were trapped on a roof top. Unable to get back to the van, or the second meeting spot. Looking down at her watch Kelly could see that they had five minutes before the one hour time limit was up. She watched Daryl look around the perimeter as she sat down against the wall. Now all she could do was hope that she hadn't just traded one death for an even slower one.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly rested her head in her hands trying not to cry. She wasn't sure what bothered her more. Being stuck on that hot ass roof with no hope of escaping the sun. Or being stuck with Daryl. She watched as he walked from one side of the building to the other trying to come up with some way of getting them off that roof. At that moment she was placing all her hopes in him.

Daryl kneeled down next to her and just looked at her. Kelly looked into his eyes looking for just a single ray of hope. Just a little glimmer was all she was asking for. Was that so much? Apparently so, because when he opened his mouth she was crushed. "Were stuck here. We'll never make it back to the either place in time." Daryl sat down next to her.

Kelly knew that. She didn't want to be told what she already knew. She wanted him to say he had a plan, a way to get them out of there safely. Forget safely she didn't care how they got out of there, just as long as she wasn't eaten. She'd settle for one hell of a fight if she could just get back to her tent with all her appendages in tact.

Daryl could see that Kelly was becoming more and more upset as the minutes passed. "Maybe if we stay here for a while, maybe enough of them will leave and we can make it out of here." He was trying to comfort her the only way he knew how. "It will be okay."

Kelly turned back to Daryl. He was being sweet trying to be nice. Weather it was really helping or not. She needed something to take her mind off of her current situation. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a book. She opened it to the folder page and began to read. Daryl looked at her like she'd lost her mind. He snorted then took a drink from a bottle of water. Kelly stopped reading and turned her head to him with a questioning look. "Something wrong?"

"Nope, just don't see why your reading that book." Daryl stood back up. Kelly closed her book and stood up as well.

"I'm reading a book because it's something to do."

"You people always needing something to do." Daryl chuckled. Turning his back to her he looked over the side of the building.

"You people? What people are you lumping me in with?" She walked toward him.

"You people that always have their nose in a book."

"Oh I see. You don't like people that read."

"I don't like people who think their better than other people."

"What the hell are you talking about."

"I've seen the why you look at me. Looking down your nose at me."

"What the hell are you talking about."

Daryl got right in her face. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"For your information I don't think I'm better than you. I just don't like you. The way you drink and act like such a redneck." Kelly stood on her tip toes to get right back in his face. Daryl stared at her for a moment then turned away from her. She felt back for what she said, but he was asking for it.

As darkness fell the temperature dropped. All they had was the clothing on their backs. Nothing to protect them from the cold. Kelly and Daryl sat on opposite sides of the roof. Kelly had laid down and curled up trying to stay warm. Daryl watched as she shivered. With her eyes closed and her teeth chattering Kelly didn't notice that Daryl had stood up and walked over to her. He laid down behind her and moved his body close to hers.

Kelly opened her eyes when she felt his body against his. He put his arm around her and waited sure that she would make him move. When she didn't he rested his head on his arm. She felt horrible. After what she had said to him earlier, here he was trying to keep her warm. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she was making him out to be in her mind. Kelly put her arm over his and took his hand.

This was the first time she had a warm body to lay next to since this whole thing started. Closing her eyes again she was able to sleep. More soundly than she had in a long time. Daryl pushed his head against hers. It was nice to smell the sent of a woman. After the smell of decomposing flesh, and all the dead animals he skinned the sent of a woman was a welcome change.

When the sun woke them Kelly opened his to Daryl's chest. Sometime in the night she'd rolled over and tucked her deep in his body. She didn't want to move, partly because laying on the hard roof all night was now causing her pain. The other reason was she knew she would have to face him after what she said the night before. Daryl noticed she was starting to move.

Rolling over Kelly sat up and stretched. Daryl quickly got to his feet to look over the side of the building. "There's only a few down there, if we go down the fire escape we should be able to make it to the rail road tracks." Daryl sat back down next to her.

"Camp is an hour away by car. How are we going to get back?" Kelly asked.

"Find a car, or walk." The thought of walking that far didn't bother Daryl. Kelly on the other hand was too fond of it. She got to her feet and picked up the bags. She watched as Daryl did the same. She felt bad about what happen the previous night. She couldn't just let it go, she wasn't one of those people. She had to make peace with him. Make it right so how.

"Daryl." She spoke stopping him just before he went over the edge of the roof to go down the ladder. Daryl turned to look at her. "I'm sorry about what I said last night. I don't dislike you. I don't know why I said what I said. I was just scared and mad. And you were the only one I had to take it out on. I'm sorry." Kelly looked down and around everywhere before she looked him in the eye. She wasn't sure what he would say.

"Let's go." Daryl went of the edge of the roof. He didn't know how to respond to what she'd said. He wasn't use to people apologizing to him. He wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them. But for now all he wanted to do was get her off that roof.

At the bottom of the ladder Daryl swiftly took out a walker as Kelly got off the ladder. Running toward a set of rail road tracks Kelly paused and took out the only walker in sight. Picking up her pace she caught up with Daryl, who had stopped at the rail road tracks. "Now what?" She asked.

"We go back to the road and go back to camp." Daryl answered and started to walk. The trail back to camp would take them right through the middle of town. Kelly waited to start walking. Was he serious, go back to camp. Just the two of them. Would they be able to make it. She was sure he knew the way. But it was hard to tell what they would face on foot for that long.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking along following Daryl, Kelly trudged through the middle of town. Every empty store they passed was a painful reminder of what use to be. She closed her eyes for a moment and could see how this tiny town must have been. Everybody knew everybody. The children ran up and down the streets playing. Mothers spitting on a rag and wiping the dirt from their little one's faces.

Sighing deeply she didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to stay in the piece of mind forever. So lost in her day dream she didn't even notice that she'd stopped walking. Daryl on the other hand had. He turned around, walked up to her and took her by the arm. "What the hell you doin?"

Kelly was quickly shaken from her dream. Opening her eyes she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She didn't know what she was doing. Wishing did her no good. Nothing was going to change her current set of circumstance. Daryl turned his back to her and continued to walk. Kelly put one foot in front of the other and followed closely.

Daryl looked from one side of the road to the other. He hadn't seen any other walkers but he didn't want to be caught off guard either. He listened intently to the sounds of Kelly's feet on the pavement behind him. After their night on the roof his feelings of needing to protect her were even stronger. He stopped and turned his head to the side. He didn't hear her feet again. He grunted and turned around sure he would find her stopped and day dreaming again. But she wasn't there.

Kelly had wondered into a book store. When she stopped in front of it she couldn't help herself. Books were hard to come by now. For some reason she just walked away from Daryl with out saying a word, or asking him to come with her. Inside the store she began to put books in her bag. Stuffing them with what ever looked interesting. Anything that could kill free time.

Daryl looked in a complete circle. There were several stores, which one would she have gone in. Why would she have walked away from him. Daryl stopped once he got sight of the book store. Groaning he walked toward the store. He was beginning to feel like a babysitter. The very real thought of tying a rope to her and using it as a leash was now entering his mind.

Daryl walked up behind Kelly, when she turned to him she was so excited that she could barley speak. "Oh, my god. Isn't this great?" She asked and then started stuffing books into his bags as well.

"I'm not carrying all these books." Daryl pulled away from her taking the books back out of his bag and throwing them to the ground. Kelly just stared at him. "Now lets go, there's a sporting goods store across the street."

"What do you need over there." Kelly continued to stuff books in her bags.

"The walk back to camp could take more than one night, we need supplies" Daryl turned and left the store. Kelly gave him a dirty look flipping him off. Returning back to her books she didn't give him another thought. She wasn't about to admit it to herself, but she was beginning to think something more of him than just the redneck thing.

After getting everything he needed Daryl walked back over to the book store where Kelly was finally finished and now walking out. "Lets go" Daryl started walking down the middle of the street again. Kelly followed watching in every direction. You never know what will pop out at any minute to eat you. She started staring at the empty buildings again. Wondering if she could of fit in here in this little town. In a place where there were no secrets, cause everybody knew everybody else's business. Maybe if her mother had started out in a place like this, just maybe Kelly's childhood wouldn't have been shrouded in secrets.

"Hey, I know you got all that camping gear, but would it really be that bad if we stayed in one of these places?" Kelly stopped to look at all the empty homes. A bed, any bed would be better than a sleeping bag on the cold ground. Daryl stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. He had a plan and he wasn't going to change it for her.

"It's safer in the woods. Less walkers, now lets keep going it's getting dark." Daryl took her by the arm trying to pull her along. Kelly jerked away from him.

"Exactly it's getting dark. And I'm not walking any further." She stood there staring him down. It was a battle of the pig headed wills, the only question was who would win out. "Look, a bed and breakfast. We can stay here." She paused. Daryl was still not convinced. "Come on, after last night, you remember that cold, hard ass roof, you can't tell me that sleeping in a warm soft bed doesn't sound the least bit appealing." She'd never been good at the puppy dog eyes, but she was trying hard.

When she couldn't break him she didn't care any more. She was going to stay in a warm bed with or without him. She turned around, walking away from him and to the door of the bed and breakfast. "Hey, hey I told you I'm not staying here." Daryl yelled at her. Standing at the door she turned around with one hand on her hip she held tightly to the bags that were beginning to get heavy.

"Well, I'm going to stay here, you are welcome to join me, if not enjoy your night in the tent." Kelly smiled, saluted and walked inside. Daryl snorted before he spit. He wasn't about to let her stay alone. He hated to admit defeat, but he had lost. Walking inside he listened and followed the sound. Kelly had picked a room that seemed to have been untouched since the last time it was cleaned.

Daryl walked into the room as Kelly dropped her bags to the ground. She squealed when she saw the bathroom. She turned the knob and squealed even louder when she saw that the was working. She came out of the bathroom wiping her hands on a towel. "I'm going to find something to eat, and then I'm going to take a shower. The waters cold, but if you want you go ahead and shower if you want. While I find something to eat." This was her peace offering, after all she did kind of twist his arm to make him stay there.

Kelly half smiled and left the room. Daryl wasn't sure weather he should take a shower or go with her to find food. He wanted to make sure she was safe, that and she had a tendency to wonder off. He chose to shower. How much trouble could she get into in the building. The running water was a nice change from the still lake water. But it was cold, so he didn't waste any time.

After he dried off he walked back into the little room. Sitting down on the bed Kelly handed him a plate. "Hear, peanut butter and apples. It's not much, but it's fresh apples." She took a bite from the plate she held in her hands as she sat down next to him. Daryl took a bite from his. It had been so long since he'd had a fresh apple. He stopped eating then looked at her.

"Where did you get fresh apples?" he asked taking in the fact that the power was off to the building.

"There's an apple tree out back." Kelly smiled taking another bite. It had been a long time since she'd had fresh apples too, and she wasn't going to stop eating for anything.

"You went out side?" He questioned her as if she was a child.

"Yes. The tree didn't come to me."

"You have a death wish don't you?"

"I can take care of my self." Kelly stood having finished her apple. "I'm going to take a shower now." she walked into the bathroom leaving the door cracked just a little.

"Yea that's why you got lost in the woods." He said to himself rolling his eyes and finishing his apple. He was growing more fond of her the longer he was stuck with her.

_**A/N*** What do you think? If you like let me know. I love the feed back. Or if you just love Norman let me know. He's the greatest!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Adult situations, you have been warned. Enjoy!**_

As Kelly got in the shower complete darkness fully took over the room. The crack in the door let just enough light from a lantern in so she didn't kill her self. Along with the darkness came the cold. After a cold shower then stepping out into a cold room she was shivering so much that she could barley hold the towel. Walking out into the little room in nothing more than her towel she was quick to catch Daryl's attention.

Looking as she paused for just a moment he couldn't look away. Her dark brown hair curled from not having a hair brush, dangled just long enough to touch the top of her shoulders. Still soaking wet the water feel from her all, hitting the floor all around her.

She got under the large comforter trying to regain some of the feeling in her body. Daryl walked over to her. "Cold?" he asked. Kelly looked at him like he couldn't be serious.

"Nope, I was just hoping you'd join me." She said as sarcastically as she could. Daryl had just about all he could take of her smart ass. Kelly laid there covered from head to toe and watched as he walked into the bathroom. When she could no longer see him all she could do was listen. The water came on and from the sound of it he was running something through it. A moment later he came back out with her cloths in his hand. They were soaking wet. "Why did you do that?" she asked sitting up.

"I don't know. You have an answer for everything, you tell me." Daryl dropped her cloths on the floor with a large smile on his face, and walked to the chair in the corner and sat down.

"Okay, fine." Kelly threw the covers off of her and walked from the room, still in nothing but a towel. Daryl put his hands behind his head. He figured she'd couldn't do much harm. So he just sat there and waited to see what she could come up with. Whistling a little tune he turned his head when she came back into the room. She had her hands behind her back and a big smile on her face.

Daryl stood up to face her. She stood there face to face with him smiling so sweetly. Suddenly she brought her hands from behind her back, and the next thing he knew a dark brown liquid started flying. Covering him, his shirt and pants were both covered. He wrestled the bottle from her hands. When he finally broke it lose from her hands he saw that what she was spraying him with was chocolate syrup.

"I guess you need another shower." She continued smiling sweetly. Daryl looked at her unsure of how to react. This childish playful behavior would of never been tolerated in his family. "Have fun with that." She turned to walk away.

"I don't think so." Daryl grabbed her by the arm pulling her to him. With his body pressed to hers, and she only wearing a towel she was quickly becoming covered in the sticky chocolate too. She laughed loudly as she tried to get away from him. He held tight, he wanted to get her as dirty as she had gotten him. As they wrestled they fell to the bed. Daryl landing on top of her.

Suddenly the laughter stopped. Their eyes both grew wide at the award position they now found them selves in. With his face only inches from hers he gave into his primal temptation. Pushing his lips to hers, sliding his tongue over her lips then into her mouth. She bit his bottom lip slightly as he pulled away.

With him standing up she unbuttoned his shirt. Without hesitation she moved to his pants. He looked down and watched as she unzipped his pants. Once she pushed them past his hips he was able to step out of them. Kissing her neck Daryl put his hand behind her head laying her back softly. With his free hand he pulled the towel lose, exposing her body. He took notice of the goose bumps he was causing as he kissed her neck.

Biting at her he moved from her neck to her breast. Taking a nipple into his mouth and teasing her, one at a time. She moved her hips from side to side, arching her back. Anything to feel his body next to hers. He was killing her. She didn't want him to kiss her. The more she tried, to more he move to avoid entering her. He knew it was driving her nuts. And he was taking delight in every second of it.

Kelly took put her hands on his ass and tried to pull him in that way. Daryl let out a little laugh. "I don't think so." He took both of her hand in his one and held them above her head. She moaned as he moved his body so that the tip of his cock was rubbing her soft spot.

"I'm ready." She whispered in his ear, begging for him to end his torture. Daryl just looked down at her and smiled. He knew she was ready, but he was in control. And he was going to let her know it. Still holding her hands above her head making her unable to do anything but wiggle and moan, he slipped his other hand between her legs. He found her soft spot, and with on finger he began to rub slowly. As her breath quickened so did his finger.

Kelly moaned, threw her hips around. She was dieing for a release. Her legs began to shake and her toes curl. He moved his finger quicker, adding just a little more pressure. "Fuck me, fuck me now!" she cried. He put his lips back to hers. Just when she couldn't take anymore, while still rubbing her spot he entered her quick and hard. "FUCK!" Kelly cried out as she finally came.

But this was far from over. There was no slow pace. Once inside her he moved fast and hard. Daryl began biting her harder the faster he moved. That only turned her on more. She buried her face his shoulder as she cried out. She wanted to scream, but she knew she couldn't. She put her hands on his lower back just above his but. Moving her back she pulled him in deep. He couldn't hold it any longer, one hard thrust and he finally came.

Falling onto his back the two of them both laid trying to catch their breath. Kelly looked at her naked body now covered in a sticky chocolate. Laughing she laid her head back on the pillow. Daryl looked at her, then looked at himself, he was also cover in chocolate. He laughed too.

"Daryl Dixon, are you laughing? I didn't think you could laugh." Kelly couldn't believe it. He could have fun. He didn't always have to be a stick in the mud. Rolling to her side, she held her head up with her arm, bent at the elbow. With her free hand she began to drawn in the chocolate that was on his chest and his stomach.

"What are you doing?" He swatted her hand away.

"Oh, coming on grumpy, lets have some fun."

"I thought we just did."

"That was fun. But so is this." She started drawing again. Smirking as if there was nothing he could do about it. He swatted her hand away again. "Fine, I'm going to go shower. You know with that cold water it would be nice to have something warm with me." She sat up on the edge of the bed looking back over her shoulder. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Daryl hesitated for only a minute. When he herd the water turn on he got up and ran to the bathroom to join her.

_**So what did you think? Let me know I love any and all feedback. **_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Daryl groaned as he rolled over. Keeping his eyes closed tightly he wasn't ready to see sunlight. Stretching his arm out he expected to find Kelly. Instead he found himself alone in bed. Giving up on his fight to avoid the light he opened his eyes to look around the room. When he couldn't see her he listened. Nothing, not a single sign of her anywhere. Her stuff was still there, so she couldn't have gotten far.

Getting out of the bed he pulled his pants on. He walked out of the room, then turned around and walked back into the room. Picking up his bow he walked back out of the room in search of Kelly. He searched room by room until he got to the kitchen. Looking out the little window over the sink he saw her outback picking apples from the tree.

Kelly smiled as Daryl walked toward her. "I'm getting some to take with us." she continued to fill a bag as he walked up to her.

"Why are you always wondering off by yourself?" Daryl asked nice and calmly. He was trying to figure her our. She seemed so smart, but every time he turned around she was doing something that proved otherwise. Was she trying to get hurt? Was she looking for attention? Or maybe living this way for so long she just didn't care anymore. She'd do what she wanted and if she died so what, at least she enjoyed herself.

"I'm right outside, how is that wondering off?" Kelly finished stuffing her bag and began to walk back inside to gather the rest of her stuff. Daryl walked behind her. They returned to the room they had shared the night before. They gathered their things in silence. They both felt a connection the night before. But neither was the type to ask what it meant, if it meant anything at all. Both were content in just chalking it up to two lonely people in need of a physical release.

Once they finished packing their stuff they walked out the front of the building and into the street. They walked in the middle of the street so they could see anything that might come out from behind a building. They were both surprised by how few walkers they had seen in the little town.

When they finally got outside of the city Daryl headed into the wilderness. He thought that they would be safer in the woods. For some reason there always seemed to be less walkers in the woods. Not to mention this was his element. After walking all day the sun began to fade behind the trees. Throwing his bags to the ground Kelly wondered why they were stopping. Pulling stuff out of one of his bags Daryl started setting up a tent. Kelly sat down on the ground and buried her nose in a book. Once he was done he threw his bags inside.

Kelly stood up "Were both so post to sleep in that?" She asked looking at the blue two person tent that was no bigger than a dog house. Daryl got out of the tent and stood up next to her. He snorted half laughing and started to walk away. "What?" she asked walking up to him. "Where are you going?"

"Gotta get water" he answered her still continuing to walk.

"Were both going to sleep in that tiny tent." Kelly got in front of him and stopped him from going any further before answering him.

"You act like I'm gonna bite you" Daryl stepped beside her and started to walk again.

"No you did that last night." Kelly got in front of him again stopping him.

"You didn't complain none last night." Daryl smirked at her. Kelly didn't know how to respond. "First time you don't have some smart ass come back."

"I'm going to get some firewood." She looked down then slowly moved away from him.

"Don't get to far" He instructed her to stay close. After all she did have a tendency to wonder off and get lost. Kelly nodded okay and began to pick up wood. She wanted to help out. Daryl was doing more than his fair share. As she picked up wood she would stop from time to time just to star. His muscles flexed every time he moved his arms. She licked her lips as a dirty little thought came to her mind. Daryl stood up and turned back to her. Kelly quickly stopped looking at him. She tried to make herself look busy. He just shook his head.

Back in front of the tent Kelly dropped the wood she had gathered. She began to stack the wood to start a fire. Just as Daryl leaned down to light the fire the clouds opened and the rain just began to dump from the sky. By the time they got inside the tent and zipped it shut they were both soaking wet. Kelly pulled her hair up in a bun, keeping it from dripping all over the place. She couldn't believe how hard the rain was falling on the small tent.

When turned back around to see what Daryl was doing she noticed him laying out sleeping bags. Kelly took her shirt and pants off, in nothing but her underwear she got in her sleeping bag. Daryl did the same. But once inside his sleeping bag he took his boxers off and threw them off to the side. Kelly looked at him. "What? There wet." he told her as he turned the lantern off. There in the dark Daryl closed his eyes and listened to the pounding of the rain on the tent.

Kelly couldn't sleep. She tried to close her eyes and remember the sounds of her favorite songs. That did little good to sooth her racing mind. She was thinking about what she might have been doing right that moment had the world not ended. Huffing she turned on her side and watched Daryl in the darkness. It was hard, but she could just make out the outline of his chest rising and falling. She smiled as glimpses of the previous night flashed through her mind.

Taking her arm out of the sleeping bag she looked down at her shoulder, and the marks Daryl had left as their bodies were pressed against each others. Laying back on her back she was desperate for sleep. It had been a long day, and tomorrow was going to be just as long. She'd tried everything she could think of. From thinking of nothing at all, to wiggling her toes, a trick her grandmother had taught her. But nothing was working.

Giving up on the thought of sleeping she rolled back to her side and began to scoot closer to Daryl. Slowly, quietly she unzipped his sleeping bag. When she could she moved her body right next to his, then zipped the bag back up. He must have been exhausted, he never woke up or moved. Softly she laid her head on his chest. When she still couldn't go to sleep she deiced that she shouldn't be the only one unable to sleep.

Slowly she moved her hand over his body until she reached his sleeping member. She began to stroke it until it became hard and 'awake'. Kissing his check Daryl slowly began to open his eyes. He moaned softly unaware what was really going on, still thinking he was only dreaming. Reaching down she slipped her panties off and threw them aside. Kelly then moved her body so that she was on top of him. Finally opening his eyes all the way he looked up at her confused. "Hi" she smiled before she leaned down and kissed him again.

Daryl wasn't expecting this kind of wake up call. Putting his hands on her hips he was still trying to figure out what she was doing on top of him and how she'd gotten there. Moving his hands from her hips to her but he realized that she was no longer wearing underwear. At that moment he didn't care how she got there. Leaning up he began to kiss her neck. Biting again, just as he had the night before, the one thing that seemed to make her so hot and bothered that she couldn't be still.

Now that he was fully awake she lowered herself onto him. She let out a deep sigh, her eyes rolling back as she took all of him in. "God…" she cried out quietly. Sitting almost straight up she rocked her hips harder and faster. Daryl laid on his back with his hand holding tightly to her hips. He pulled her down. Using his feet he pushed himself up as well. Getting as deep inside of her as he could with each thrust. Suddenly she stopped and took his hands in hers. "Now your cheating, if you wanted control you should of taken it." she licked the side of his ear, sending a wave of chills down his body.

Putting her hands on his shoulders she moved until he was out of her. Daryl growled at her. Kelly just smiled, she knew exactly what she was doing. And she was good at it. She moved again so that just the head entered her for just a second before she moved off of it again. Every time she did this Daryl thought he was going to lose it. He gripped her hips trying to make her take all of him in again, but she wasn't having any of that. She just kept doing this to him. Driving him nuts!

After the fourth time of her doing this to him, he'd had enough. Daryl moved his hands from her hips to her shoulders. In one quick motion he rolled her to her back. Before she could protest he pushed into her. She cried out with pleasure. Raking her fingers down his back every time he thrust. It took him only a few minutes before he made her, and himself come.

On their backs both of them tried to catch their breath. "What was that about?" Daryl asked in between breaths. Kelly laid her head on his shoulder, then put her arm around his waist.

"I couldn't sleep, just thought if I couldn't you shouldn't be able to either." Kelly got as close to him as she could. Zipping the sleeping bag back up she finally felt that she could sleep. Daryl just put his arm around her.

_**A/N **** I will try to keep updating as Christmas approaches, but I can't make any promises. I take care of my grandparents, and have a three year old, so as the holidays get here I have tons on my plate. **__**Which doesn't leave much time for me. So if for some reason there is a pause in my updating don't worry! After Christmas is over I will be back at. So I hope you enjoyed this chap, if you did let me know. As always Norman is the man!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Story Notes- Thanks for all the alerts, and what not. Love the feeling of knowing people are reading, and hopefully enjoying what I'm writing. **_

The next morning Kelly and Daryl woke to the sun shining and birds chirping. The rain had stopped. Which was good for them. Walking through the rain would have just made things that much worse. Kelly put her cloths on and got out of the tent giving Daryl a chance to get dressed. Stretching her arms she looked behind her to see that he was packing things up. She thought nothing of it until she saw him pick up her bag.

When he began to open it Kelly turned quickly. Reaching into the tent she snatched it from his hand. "What are you doing?" She took her bag and walked outside of the tent.

"What you got in that bag?" Daryl wondered what she was so worried about him seeing. It's not like he hasn't had a close personal look at her underwear already.

"That would be a whole hell of a lot of none of your business." She sat on a stump and watched him finished packing the stuff into his bag.

"I think you have something to hide." Daryl threw the bags onto his back and began to walk. Kelly picked up her bags and followed behind him. "So what is it?"

"What's what?" She asked playing dumb.

"What are you hiding?"

"If your so sure I'm hiding something what makes you think I would tell you." Kelly stared at the back of his head. Who did he think he was? Trying to go through her stuff. Just cause she'd slept with him, twice, didn't mean that he had any right to think that she was just going to tell him all her secrets. After all they weren't married.

Walking inside the tree line they stayed within eye sight of the road. They both held out hope that Rick or Shane one would come looking for them. Kelly stopped and dropped her bags to the ground with a loud thud. Daryl turned around to find out why she stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked with an annoyed expression.

"My shoulders hurt." Kelly answered rubbing her shoulders and neck.

"It's from all those dam books you had to have."

"Well I'm sorry I like to read." Her sarcastic said came out. Daryl walked over to her, picked up a bag and motioned for her to get up and get going.

"We have to keep going."

"Do you think we have time for me to pee?" She rolled her eyes at him before turning around to walk further into the woods. Leafs and twigs crunched and broke under her feet as she walked out of Daryl's sight. When she found a tree that provided the coverage she wanted she knelt down to go. Looking around she thought about what was going on between her and him. He annoyed the living hell out of her. His drinking, the hunting and skinning of animals. Almost everything he did bugged her in some way.

Once she finished she stood up. She began to walk back to where she'd left Daryl. At that moment Kelly swore to herself that what ever was happening between the two of them would stop the second they got back to camp. She was going to keep her distance from him. A feeling in the pit of her stomach made her want to dislike him. And until she could figure out why that was she wasn't going to be nice any more.

Kelly stopped at her bags and looked around. Daryl was gone. The bags he'd been carrying were still there, but he wasn't any where to be seen. The silence of the woods was broken but something. She looked around, but she couldn't see anything to match with the sound. The sound got closer, suddenly it hit her. The sound was a car. Kelly squealed with excitement. People with a car, no more walking. She started running all she could think about was stopping these people and asking for a ride.

Just as she reached the tree line Daryl stepped out from behind a tree and grabbed her. He took her to the ground and put his hand over her mouth. On the ground she punched him in the ribs. When he moved his hand from her mouth she unleashed a tirade of verbal abuse on him. "What the fuck are you doing you nut job?" Kelly stood up hovering over Daryl just waiting for him to start getting up. With his feet under, knees still bent, Kelly pushed him over and began running again.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Daryl asked grabbing her arm stopping before the people in the car could see her. Kelly looked intently at the car.

"It's Rick and Shane. It's Rick and Shane!" She yelled, jerking her arm from him. She reached the road just as they passed. "STOP!" she screamed waving her hands wildly through the air to get their attention. Daryl caught up to her just in time to see the break light come on. The car turned around and drove back to them.

"You guys alright?" Rick asked as he got out of the car.

"We are now." Kelly couldn't stop smiling. No more walking carrying those dam heavy bags.

"Where's all your stuff?" Shane walked toward them holding a shot gun in his hands.

"It's back this way." Kelly took the lead showing Rick and Shane to the bags.

"What the hell's in these bags?" Shane asked lifting Kelly's heavier than expected bags.

"Book worm found a book store." Daryl rolled his eyes as he threw his bags over his shoulder.

"What'd you do take everything that wasn't nailed down?" Rick asked.

"Just what looked good." She shrugged. "I share, it's not like there is much else to do." She picked up the last bag and followed behind the men.

"How'd she sucker you into carrying all these?" Shane asked Daryl.

"He didn't carry any of them. Said if I wanted them I had to carry them." Kelly answered for him. Shane and Rick looked at each other than looked at Daryl. When they turned around to continue to walk he looked back at Kelly. She just smiled at him as if to say 'I got you' to him.

When Rick pulled the car back into camp Kelly emerged with Daryl. Every one seemed thankful that they had been found. Daryl quickly went to his tent, while Kelly couldn't wait to share with every one the books she'd found. Every one that liked to read was getting tired of reading the same old books over and over again.

That evening as the sun set over the camp Kelly help Andrea was the dishes. Away from ear shot of every one else Andrea began to question Kelly. "So what happen between the two of you?" Kelly stopped and looked over at her, shrugging her shoulders as if to say she had no idea what Andrea was talking about. "You haven't been able to quite smiling since you got back. Any one else stuck with Daryl for two days, would be in less than a good mood." She nudged Kelly and smiled.

"Nothing happen, he was a gentlemen." Kelly looked away from Andrea when she said it. Hoping that she wouldn't see the lie in her eyes.

"Which means the sex was good." Andrea finished drying a dish. Kelly looked at her, eyes wide. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone." She put the plate down and walked back to the others. Kelly sighed long and slow. Picking up the dishes she took them into the camper and put them away. Out the tiny window she saw Daryl in the background of the fire. Sitting by himself. She stared at him thinking to herself that the sex had been good. And given the chance she just might do it again.

_**Hope you enjoy, as always please read and review. Thanks lots!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here we go!**_

After the trip to town which almost cost the group two of it's people they finally decided that they needed to move on. It took some convincing but Rick finally got the rest of the group to agree that the best bet would be to try the CDC. As every one sat around the fire that night Shane informed everyone that they would be leaving the next morning. As Kelly listened to Shane talk she looked at the faces in the fire light. Some were happy to be moving on, others were fearful. When she got to Daryl's face the only thing she noticed was that he was looking at her.

The next morning Kelly had all her stuff gathered as she stood waiting around for the rest to get ready. Her only dilemma, she didn't know who she would be riding with. She took noticed of everybody putting their things in different vehicles. Nobody said anything to her. Daryl walked up behind her, when she herd him she turned around to see him picking up a couple of her bags. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Putting your stuff in my truck." He continued to walk with out turning around to answer her. After he put them in his truck he walked back to get the rest of her stuff. "Your riding with me. That's what I told Rick and Shane." He put the last of her things in his truck.

"Okay." Kelly was happy, nervous and worried all at once. She smiled at him before she turned and walked towards the trees.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I have to pee." She turned around just long enough to smile, then she kept walking. Daryl stood by his truck waiting for her to come back. Rick approached him.

"Every body is ready. Where's Kelly?" Rick wiped the sweat from his head.

"She had to pee." Daryl pointed to the trees. The men decided that Rick would go ahead and lead the group on down the road, first group of cars they came to they would stop to gather parts, gas anything they could use. They would wait there for Daryl and Kelly to catch up.

When she walked back toward the truck Kelly could see that every body had left them. "Couldn't wait for us?" She asked half laughing. She got in the truck and waited for Daryl. When he got in and started the truck she placed her hand on his knee. He looked at her. He knew that hungry needy look in her eyes.

"Don't start nothing you don't intent to finish." He turned the truck off.

"Seems to me I'm the only one starting anything." She licked her lips. "Afraid of something?" Daryl got out of the truck. Kelly was confused, she watched him walk over to her side and open the door.

"Get out." Daryl held the door open and waited.

"What?"

"You herd me, get out."

Kelly huffed as she got out of the truck. She walked to the back of the truck annoyed at Daryl's sudden change in attitude. He walked closely behind her. When she reached the tail gate he pushed her up against it. "What the?" She cried out. Daryl pushed his body to hers. His chest to her back, he kissed her neck.

"How's this for starting shit?" Daryl asked reaching down unbuttoning her pants. Kelly reached her hands behind her and unzipping his pants. Holding him in her hand she creased until he was hard and ready to burst. In one swift motion Daryl jerked her pants to her ankles. It entered her so hard he lifted her off her feet. She cried out, from the pure pleasure of having him inside her. With no one else around they could be as loud as they wanted. With every thrust he made a primal sound. She held to the tailgate, as he knees tried to buckle. He held her hips, as she rocked them. Meeting him each time he thrust. It only took minutes for them to reach their high.

The minute they were done Kelly reached down and pulled her pants up. "Couldn't wait to be done?" Daryl asked pulling his pants up too.

"I just want to get caught up with every one." She got in the truck. Daryl huffed. He got in and started the truck. Kelly stared out the windshield waiting for him to start driving. After a few minutes he still hadn't put the truck in drive. She scooted closer to him. She took him by the chin turning his head to her. Leaning in she kissed him like he'd never been kissed before.

Once the kissed was over she moved back over to her seat. "Can we go now?" She asked still smiling. Daryl put the truck in drive and down the road the went. Watching out the window Kelly enjoyed the view. Taking the occasional glance at Daryl, no matter how she tried she couldn't stop smiling. At one point she even caught him smiling. "Is that, it can't be."

"What?" He looked over at her.

"Are you smiling? I didn't think that was possible."

"I'm not smiling."

"I didn't think so." She turned to look back out the window. "Wait till we catch up with the others. I can't wait to tell them that the oh so tuff Daryl Dixon was caught smiling."

"I wasn't smiling!"

"Okay, what ever you say." Kelly returned to her view. She was half asleep when they caught up with the others. Everyone was stopped at a small gas station. The men were siphoning gas and stripping cars for parts. While the woman were gathering what food and water they could find inside the store.

Daryl watched Kelly join the women helping any way she could. He noticed her bag. She left it on the set of the truck. She was out of sight. What could she be hiding that would be so bad. He opened the bag. She had some old pictures, female products and when he reached the bottom he found a medicine bottle. It was one of the large one's that comes to the pharmacy so they can fill perceptions.

The bottle was labeled Venlafaxine. The bottle also said it had 1500 pills in it. When he opened the bottle Daryl counted thirty two pills. He wanted to know what they were, and where the rest of them went. But if he asked her she would know that he went through her stuff. He wanted to take care of her. But how could he if she didn't tell him the truth.

Daryl looked up to see that she was coming out of the store. He closed her bag and got out of the truck. "Here" she threw a bottle of water to him.

"They didn't have any beer?" He asked getting back into the truck.

"You don't need beer." Kelly rolled her eyes. She didn't care for beer, and she wasn't to fond of people who drank it all the time. "You ready?" She asked shutting the truck door. He nodded his head. The group headed down the road. They didn't know what they would find when they reached the CDC. But they were hoping that Rick was right. That's all any of them had any more.

Daryl and Kelly rode in silence most of the way. She looked down and saw his hand on the seat. She put her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. Laying her head back against the seat she fell asleep in less than ten minutes. The motion of the moving truck made her feel safe. Plus having Daryl so close helped. He kept looking at her, down at their hands, then back to her. He felt like she was his. He'd never felt that way before. The need to keep her safe consumed him. That included keeping her safe from herself as well. He didn't know yet what he was going to do.

_**Thanks for reading. I'm really enjoying writing this.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Enjoy!**

Once inside the CDC they were greeted by Jenner. The entire group was eager to eat, and Jenner was happy to oblige. As they sat down at the table to eat a small group consisting of two men and a woman joined them. Jenner explained that they had shown up only days earlier from the same reason Rick and his group had come there.

Everyone drank, ate and joked about anything and everything. It was like a class reunion. Everyone seemed be having a good time. The place was locked down tight, no way in or out. For a moment everybody was able to relax and just enjoy themselves. When dinner was over Jenner showed them to the wing with rooms where they could sleep. When he told them there was still hot water, the women squealed.

People filed into rooms. Kelly walked into a room, Daryl walked in right behind her. Andrea laughed to herself when she saw the two of them go into a room together. When Daryl shut the door behind him Kelly turned to question him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm staying with you." He was blunt and to the point. Kelly smiled and turned her back to him. When she turned back around he was holding out a beer. "Here, they had a surplus." His speech couldn't hide the fact that he'd had more than a few. Kelly's face turned red. It hit her all at once. All those painful memories came flooding back. And there it was. She knew who it was that he reminder her of.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. Your just like him." Kelly grabbed a sweater and walked out the door. Daryl put his beer down and ran after her. He finally caught up with her back in the main computer room. He took her by the arm, turning her to face him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He took hold of her other arm.

"Let go of me!" She growled at him. Daryl just looked at her. He refused to let go. She got tired of waiting so she pulled free of his grip. "My god, I can't believe I didn't see it until now." She walked to the other side of the room and stood. From the look in her eyes, it was hard to tell that she felt anything other than hate for him.

"Christ sake, what is going on, your talking crazy. I offer you a beer and you go off the deep end?"

"Just leave me alone." Kelly turned her back to him once again. But this time it wasn't because she was mad. It was because she started to cry. She hated the thought of him, or anyone for that matter, seeing her cry. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried. Especially over this stuff.

Daryl wasn't one to stick around where he wasn't wanted. If she wouldn't talk to him then to hell with her. Just as he got to the door to leave he herd her wimpier. Taking a deep breath he swallowed his pride, deciding to be the adult in the situation. He walked to her. One hand on her shoulder he rubbed her back with the other. He was trying to defuse the issue, but his actions only further infuriated her.

Kelly swatted his hands from her and flew into a full rage. "Don't touch me. I'm not doing this. I'm getting involved with you."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but your already involved with me." Daryl was mad now. He wasn't completely sure why. But she could be pissed for no good reason then so could he.

"Go to hell, you no reading, deer hunting, beer drinking SOB!" She picked up the closest thing she could reach and threw it at him. Daryl ducked at the stapler came just inches from impaling his head. She left the computer room to return to the room she was going to share with Daryl. He followed her. After almost taking a stapler to the head he wasn't going to just let her walk away.

He turned the corned to walk into the door of their room. "What are you doing?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kelly had a knife and she was cutting a whole in the crotch of his only other pair of pants. He ran to try and take the knife from her. She turned and pointed it at him.

"Go ahead, take it from me." She had a crazy look in her eyes. Daryl looked around the room. They had to be some way of getting her attention, distracting her just long enough to get the knife from her. "You need to leave, now. I don't want to talk to you, see you or even know your around." She circled around him. Not wanting to turn his back on her he turned with her.

Looking down at his side he noticed a large book. Picking it up he threw it at her causing her to drop the knife. Suddenly the room erupted. Books, cloths, personal items anything and everything that could be thrown was. Daryl ducked and dodged trying to get close enough to her to stop her. Rick was walking by when he herd the racket.

Walking inside Rick immediately sidestepped a book. "What is going on?" He asked like a parent that had just walked into the room of his two fighting teenagers.

"I don't know, she just went crazy." Daryl answered.

"I wan him out!" Kelly threw another book at him. She turned to Rick to try to get him to make Daryl leave. With her looking away from him Daryl took advantage and jumped on her. Rapping his arms around her holding her still. "Let go of me you drunk."

"No, tell me what is wrong." Daryl struggled to hold onto her as she squirmed next to his body.

"Daryl maybe you should let her go." Rick got closer, unsure of weather to make Daryl leave the room, or let him get out of her what was really wrong. After all Kelly was acting a little crazy.

"No, Rick make him let me go." She yelled.

"Dam it just tell me what is wrong!"

"Your drinking, your just like my dad!" She cried out as the tears began to fall. Daryl held onto for a minute before he let her go. The second she was free of his grasp she stood up, pushed past Rick and ran out of the room. Neither man knew what to say. Rick just left the room. What ever had just happen was between Kelly and Daryl, he had enough going on with out trying to figure out what was going on between the two of them.

Daryl got to his feet to start picking up the room. He picked up his pants. After looking them over he threw them away. There was no way to save them. Kelly had never talked about the past. He just assumed it was to painful. Or much like his own childhood, it was nothing to brag about. Turns out he was right.

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**This will be my last update till after the first of the year. Sorry but things are really crazy right now. But I will be working on the story and hope to have a lot to put up after the first of the year. Enjoy!**

Kelly hid in the corner of a dark reading room. It was well past midnight, she hoped everyone was in bed and her safe place to cry wouldn't be found. She was startled when the lights came on. Wiping her face clear of the tears she stood up. It was Andrea. "What are you doing here?" She asked Kelly.

"I thought everyone else would be in bed."

"Me too. Couldn't stop thinking about Amy. I was hoping to find something boring enough to put me to sleep." Andrea tried to smile. "You and Daryl have a fight?"

"You could say that." Kelly sat down on tiny couch starting to feel embarrassed for the way she'd acted. "You ever have those moments where you just feel like you have no control over anything, including yourself?"

"Yea. When Amy died I felt like everything was moving around me but all I could do was stand there and watch. I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"All those old painful memoirs come rushing back to you and for a moment the pains to much to bear." Kelly thought about it. Daryl wasn't anything like she said he was. But for that moment, that brief second when he offered her the beer, she was back in her past. Reliving every bad day she'd had. "We all try so hard to remember the good times, that when the bad ones come back we don't know what to do."

"And these days were making more bad memories then good ones." Andrea felt like Kelly knew how she was feeling. Even though she didn't know what Kelly was talking about.

"I guess I should go apologize to Daryl. Show him I haven't completely lost my mind?" Kelly left the reading room to go back to her room. She was hopeful that Daryl hadn't taken to heart what she'd said. When she got to the room she was surprised, he was still there. "Hi." she sat down next to him.

"So your gonna talk to me." He laid on the bed looking up at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"What was that about your dad?" Daryl sat up.

"My dad was a drunk, and an all around bad father. You do a lot of the same things he did."

"But that doesn't make me him."

"I know, and the more I think about it the less you are like him." She didn't want to dive to deeply into her past. She'd cried enough for one night. Daryl figured that since they were being so honest now would as good of time as any to ask about the pills.

"Dose this have anything to do with the pills in your bag?"

"What were you doing in my bag?" she looked at him with that crazy look again.

"What are they?"

Kelly took a deep breath. She'd already told him about her past, kind of, she might as well tell him about the pills. "There an anti depressant."

"That's no big deal, most of these people need those now a days." Daryl laughed and laid back down on the bed. He didn't care that she was taking an anti depressant.

"You don't understand. I'm almost out of them."

"What you become suicidal with out them?" He didn't know what the big deal was. The world had come to an end, who needed to be happy.

"I have really bad withdraw from them." She sighed, he still didn't get it. "I get sick, really sick."

"What are you talking about?"

"I throw up, I get so dizzy I can't stand, I cry for no good reason."

"I still don't see what the big deal is, so you get sick."

"I won't be able to take care of my self." She watched as Daryl laid down. She moved until she could lay down with him. Placing her head on his chest she closed her eyes. What was the point, he didn't understand. But as soon as he saw how bad it really was he would get it.

"Don't worry about it, I won't let anything happen to you." Daryl slowly stroked her hair. Kelly wasn't sure what he really meant by that. At that moment she was more concerned with what he was doing playing with her hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Playing with your hair. And I not allowed to touch it?" He responded. Kelly sat up to look at him.

"What's going on here? I mean between us. One day we can't stand each other, and the next your playing with my hair while I use your chest as a pillow." With one eyebrow raised she looked at him waiting for his answer.

"What do you think were doing?"

"Having sex." She was blunt. But that's all she thought it was.

"If that's what you want it to be, then that's what it is." He laid back down putting his hands under his head. Kelly chuckled in her annoyed little way. That wasn't the answer she wanted. She didn't know what answer she wanted but that defiantly wasn't it.

"Wait a minute, what do you want this to be?"

"I don't know." He smiled at her knowing that he was annoying her.

"Were you thinking this was some kind of relationship? And don't give me some stupid answer." She pointed her finger at him.

"I don't know."

"Okay, that's the stupid kind of answer I was talking about."

"Fine, I think it's more than just sex." Daryl looked away from her. Maybe if he didn't make eye contact it wouldn't hurt as bad when she shot him down. "But what do I know, I'm just some dumb hick."

"I never said that. Besides, I'm just trailer trash, guess it was meant to be." They both looked at the ground for them moment of self pity. "Alright, I can't deny that I was kind of hoping this was more than just sex for you to." Kelly smiled at him with that naughty little smile she knew drove him wild.

They left things at that. They both knew where they stood with each other. They didn't a label to know what they meant to each other. The silence of the moment was killing her. They had both managed to make the night sufficiently awkward. Kelly knew just what to do. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She turned back to him just as she reached the bathroom door. "Feel free to come start something. I'll be sure to finish the job this time." She smiled then walked out of sight.

Still laying on the bed Daryl smiled and nodded that school boy nod. The one boys would give each other to say 'oh yea I'm getting some' he had it down to a pat now. When he herd the water turn on he jumped and ran to the shower. He wasn't about to let this moment past by.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

The morning after their big fight Daryl and Kelly joined every one for breakfast. The three other people were there. Everyone talked like it was a high school lunch room. The world outside the building didn't seem to exist at that moment. Kelly kept looking at Daryl, smiling. Everything seemed fine until her and Andrea started making comments about women being smarter than men. Most of the men laughed and made some quick comebacks.

One of the men, by the name of Jeff, from the other group staying there spoke up. He was insulted and for some reason made a personal attack toward Kelly. The two started yelling at each other until they were standing. Rick finally stood up and got the two to be quite. The group left the room.

"What the hell was his problem?" Kelly asked as she walked down the hall next to Andrea. Daryl walked behind them.

"Your smarter than him and he knows it." Andrea looked at her. The two women laughed. "I'm going up to the roof, you coming?"

"Yea, let me grab a book." Kelly walked away from Andrea and into her room. She searched through her bag, she'd just finished one, she wasn't sure which one she wanted to start next. After she picked a book she looked at Daryl laying on the bed. "You coming?"

"For what? Watch you and Andrea sunbath, unless your gonna be doing it topless I think I'll pass." Daryl winked at her. Kelly rolled her eyes then left the room. Up on the roof she joined Andrea and Lori to soak up some sun. It was nice to sit and not have a worry in the world. Even if it was only for a few moments.

Kelly was almost asleep when she herd the door to the roof open. All three women turned their heads. Out walked Jeff and the woman in his group. "Great." Kelly said low enough that only Andrea could hear her. The woman with him joined the women. Jeff walked around the women looking them over as if he were God looking down upon them. Judging them.

Lori decided to go inside. The tension was to much for her. Jeff just continued his laps around them. "Don't you have something better to do?" Kelly finally asked.

"Like what?" Jeff stopped in front of her.

"I don't know, something stupid I'm sure." She looked at Andrea and laughed.

"Bitch you need to shut your mouth." He moved toward her waving his finger. Kelly around like she was confused. Who the hell was this guy? Why did he dislike her so much? She didn't care, he wasn't going to be an ass to her. She wasn't about to let him treat her like this. She stood up, ready to put him in his place. Kelly stood up now face to face with him.

"Why don't you pull the dildo from your ass, and find someone else to bug." She waved her finger. Andrea stood up, she wasn't sure how bad this was going to get. She didn't know weather to go get Daryl, of if Kelly would be enough of an adult to walk away.

"Listen you man wanna be if you don't back down I'm gonna knock you down." He got closer to her. Kelly didn't back down. He may have been twice her size but she didn't care. She wasn't going to back down from anyone. This only seemed to infuriate Jeff. "Bitch you look like a man and I'm gonna hit you like one." Kelly still didn't back down.

With her eyes locked tightly on the two of them Andrea got the shock of a life time when Jeff doubled his fist and punched Kelly right in the face. She fell back on her ass. But just he turned to boast about what he did Kelly got up and jumped on him taking him to the ground. Andrea thought about trying to pull the two apart, but as they rolled around on the ground she knew she'd be better off to get a couple of guys to help.

Rick, Shane, Lori, Carl and Sophia were in the wreck room when Andrea came down the hall yelling for Daryl. Rick came out of the room and yelled to her. "What's wrong?"

"Kelly is fighting with Jeff." Andrea was out of breath. "The roof." She pointed. Rick and Shane took off running. When the door flew open to the roof they found Jeff standing over Kelly, kicking her in the ribs. Shane grabbed him. Putting him in a headlock. Rick leaned down to help Kelly up.

"What the fuck is your problem man?" Shane asked. He couldn't believe a man would do this to a woman. Especially one half his own size.

"Bitch ran her mouth like a man, she should be able to back it up like one." Jeff rubbed his neck when Shane let him go.

Kelly spit blood from her mouth. Holding her ribs she looked Jeff. He may have beat the shit out of her, but she got a few good punches in. He had one black eye and a bloody nose. He wasn't nearly as beat up as she was. But she was proud.

Rick instructed Shane to take Kelly back to her room. He returned his attention Jeff. "I do not want to see you raise your hand to another person here. Especially her. If I do I will release her boyfriend on you. Is that understood?" Rick looked him in the eye.

"What ever." Jeff tried to walk away him.

"No not what ever." Rick took him by the arm. "The last man that didn't listen to me, had to cut off his own hand to from being eaten by walkers. Do we understand each other."

"Fine." Jeff answered. Rick let go of him then watched as she walked back inside.

Once in her room Kelly told Shane to leave. She ran a wash cloth under the cold water then wiped the blood from her lip and nose. Daryl turned the corner to see her sitting on the bed holding the cloth on her face. "What the hell happen to you?" He asked. Kelly pulled the cloth from her mouth to show him. Shock washed over him. He rushed to her side. "Who did this?"

"Jeff." Kelly got up to wash the cloth out.

"I should have been there to take care of you." Daryl shook his head. Kelly paused from what she was doing to look in the mirror. She turned and walked out of the bathroom.

"Who said I needed you to take care of me. He was bleeding when it was all over."

"Yea I bet he was worse off then you."

"Fuck you fuck head." She threw her cloth at him. "Who do you think you are my new keeper. Just cause were sleeping together doesn't mean I need you for a fucking thing."

"I think there's something you need from me." Daryl walked to her. He tried to kiss her but she moved away from him.

"Trust me I can do that all by myself." Kelly smiled and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Daryl listened to the shower water come on. He thought about joining her, but he had to pay some one a little visit before he could do anything else.


	13. Chapter 13

It was well past midnight as Daryl walked through the halls of the CDC. He was humming to himself. Something he'd done since he was a child. He hums quietly when he's pissed and looking for an ass to kick. He walked in the little media room where Jeff was sitting watching an old movie. When Daryl walked in still humming Jeff turned around annoyed by the disruption.

"Can I help you?' Jeff asked in a pissy tone. Daryl walked to a chair next to him and sat down.

"Nope." Daryl was pleasant as he sat down. Jeff went back to watching his movie. He tried to ignore Daryl, which was easy until he started to hum again.

"You have a problem or something?" Jeff asked standing up like he was a bad ass. Daryl stood up as well. Making the height difference very apparent.

"No, but you do."

"Oh yea and what is that?"

"Me."

"Oh really?" Jeff acted like he wasn't worried.

"Yea, you so much as look at Kelly wrong again I will rip your fucking heart out and shove it down your throat while it's still beating." Daryl starred into his eyes. After a moment he began to hum again and walked out of the room.

Back in his room Daryl crawled into bed with Kelly. He laid his hand on her hip and his head on the pillow. He wanted to go to sleep. But he was to worked up to sleep. He started kissing Kelly's neck. Slowly he move his hand inside her panties. Kelly pushed her body back into his. She moved her hips back and fourth against him until she could feel he was hard.

Rolling over Kelly put her hand on the back of Daryl's head and pulled him to her. Kissing her deeply he moved over top of her. With his knee he parted her legs. Kelly leaned up and unzipped his pants. In one swift motion she pulled his pants and boxers down. His hard cock stuck out straight in front of him. He didn't want to waste any time pulling her panties down. Instead he just ripped them on the sides.

With no more restrictions he placed his hands on the bed and pushed himself inside her. Kelly bit down hard on his shoulder while she cried out. Her heart beat increased along with her breathing. She put her legs around his hips. Pulling him in deeper with every thrust. Daryl reached down taking a hold of her ass.

Kelly pushed his shoulder rolling him on to his back. She reared back putting her hands on his thighs. Rocking her hips. She watched his eyes roll back in his head. "I think your enjoying this to much." She smirked her evil smirk. Daryl opened his eyes to look at her. He put his hands on her rolling her back to her back.

"That's right, I'm in control." Daryl laughed a little at her.

"Oh I don't think so." Kelly laughed trying to roll him back over. When he wouldn't let her they began to wrestle. Neither one realizing how close they were to the edge of the bed. With a loud thud they hit the floor. The sound was loud enough for everyone in the rooms around them to hear.

While on the floor rapped up in sheets and laughing the door flew open. Rick ran in holding his gun in the air. "What was that? Are you guys okay?" Rick looked down to see them on the floor unable to stop laughing. "Okay, I'll leave you two alone." Rick backed out of the room trying not to look.

When the door was shut Kelly got up keeping the sheet tightly around herself. "Well that was fully embarrassing." She got on the bed then laid down. Daryl laid on the floor. He didn't care what everyone else just saw, he was happy and that was all that mattered to him at that point.

The next morning everything in the world came crashing down around them. As the group stood all in one room and listened to Jenner explain what the clock was counting down to Daryl looked at Kelly. He wanted to get her out of the building, weather he got out or not. All he cared about was her safety.

Kelly stood to the side with Lori and Andrea as the men tried to beat the door down. The whole time she'd been with him Kelly had never seen this kind of fear in Daryl's eyes. After what seemed like forever pleading with Jenner he finally opened the door. Down stairs Rick used the hand grenade.

Finally able to flee the building Daryl held to Kelly's hand. Running to his truck they got in and drove away. Kelly looked back when the building blew up. Once there was nothing to look at she turned back around. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Rick said something about Fort Benning." Daryl looked straight ahead. The fact that he almost lost Kelly scared him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"What about after that, are we just going to follow them everywhere?"

"I don't know. Don't worry. Where ever we end up I'll take care of you." Daryl looked at her quickly. Kelly put her head on the back of the seat. She trusted that what he was saying was the truth. She wasn't sure what he was capable of. But she knew he do what ever it took to keep her happy and safe.

_**This is the end for now. I'm working on a couple other stories. When I have a few chapters I will post the new ones. I may come back to this one. Le me know what you thought of it.**_


End file.
